Pups Make A Special Delivery
Summary When Cheerilee starts to feel weird she takes a test to see if anything's happened to her and finds out she's pregnant and in a big surprise Big Macintosh is the father Transcript (Title card has Ryder on it) Ryder:Pups Make A Special Delivery (We open on a thing that says TWO YEARS AGO at the gazebo Cheerilee and Big Macintosh are there due to the Cutie Mark Crusaders making them their very special somebodies they are about to drink the love potion Big Mac picks at his teeth) Cheerilee:That was a good lunch wasn't it? Big Macintosh:Eyup. The cookies and cupcakes and hot dogs and hamburgers and chips and French fries and little sandwiches were good. Maybe we should give ma'h sister and her friends credit for this. Ah wonder how Applejack Is enjoying Hearts And Hands Day Cheerilee:Anything important tonight? Big Macintosh:Nope. (Cuts to Cutie Mark Crusaders in bushes) Apple Bloom:Come on Miss Cheerilee ask him to be your very special somebody. (Cuts back to them they drink the love potion and burps the pieces make a heart then it's like the scene the Crusaders start jumping around them saying about them being very special somebodies and go awwww and then they act weird and that's when the "punch" starts to kick in then realizes about it scene changer is PAW Patrol logo at the lookout we see Adagio Dazzle and Monty flirting with each other Kenneth and Sonata Dusk do the same Shaggy and Aria Blaze also do what they do) Shaggy:Like this'll be the best Valentine's Day ever man. Especially with you Ari. Aria:It's August. Shag. Shaggy:(Rubs the back of his neck) Oh yeah, that's right. Like so the Clue Kids caught the Hooded Skeleton Ghost, The Bat Monster, The Zombie Riverboat Captain and The Shellfish Man and the Moorkroft Island Zombies. Aria:Wasn't Moorkroft that woman from an unfinished episode of that 90s cartoon SWAt Kats the Radical Squadron? Shaggy:Yes. (Cuts to Ryder reading the paper) Ryder:Hm Clue Kids Crack Case Of The Cackling Witch. Danny:Yesterday's newspaper read about them catching some Sumerian Mummy Warriors reading Sumerian Mummy Warriors Stopped. Katie:And the day before where it said Teenage Sleuths Solve Mystery Of Moorkraft Island. Ranger:You guys wanna join Ace and me for lunch? Ryder:Ok. (Scene Changer:Spike's dog tag at Sweet Apple Acres inside Big Mac is seen reading the Canterlot Press on the front page it reads Monster Of Everfree Forest exposed as fake it's all capitalized and he reads other pages it's open when he reads it) Big Macintosh:Ya know them Clue Kids sure solve lots of mysteries. At Chuck E Cheese they caught the Chuck E Cheese Animatronic. Applejack:Yep in Weekly Flash it read on the front page readin Celebrity Monster Hunters Solve Chuck E Cheese Caper. Granny Smith:Eyup only in ma'h day we didn't have to count on a group of teenagers and a dog to solve crimes t'was what we called private investigators. Apple Bloom:They told us at the convention they caught the Hypno Green Ghosts Of Chapmen University. (Phone rings Big Mac answers it) Big Macintosh:Eyup? Cheerilee? Ok ok. Bring Applejack Apple Bloom and Granny Smith? Gotcha. That was Cheerilee she wants us at the library at the school. Apple Bloom:Why does she want us? Applejack:There's just only one way to find out. Go see it. (Scene Changer:H.E.A.R.T.S badge in the library Cheerilee waits they come it she smiles and has her left hand on her belly) Cheerilee:Hello Big Mac. Big Macintosh:Howdy. What the? (Points to her belly)Cheerilee ya ya got BIG! Cheerilee:That's right Big Mac I'm PREGNANT and YOU'RE the father. Granny Smith:Waaaaa?! Applejack:Well if that don't beat all. Apple Bloom:Wait if Miss Cheerilee's pregnant and Big Mac's tha father then that means ah'm gonna be an AUNTIE! Ah'm too YOUNG to be an auntie. (Big Macintosh moans and faits) Granny Smith:He's payin for the weddin cause there's no way in tarnation am I payin for my own grandson's weddin. (We fade to Sweet Apple Acres we cut to inside we see Big Mac on the couch he wakes up Apple Bloom is seen eating pudding Applejack is by her brother's side) Applejack:You ok there partner? Big Macintosh:Eyup ah had a horrible dream that Cheerilee was pregnant and I was the father even though I am 18. (Goes to reading the paper)Oh boy can ya imagine that sis? Cheerilee bein pregnant and me bein the father and you and Apple Bloom were gonna be aunties and Granny was gonna be a great granny. And if ma and pa were here they'd be grand parents theirselves. Applejack:Uh Big Mac, Cheerilee is pregnant and you are the father. (Leans up to see Cheerilee pigging out and waves at Big Mac back to him and Applejack) Big Macintosh:Oh that's right, and I don't know how it happen. Cheerilee:Don't you remember? It was thanks to the CMC's love potion. Apple Bloom:Whadda you mean Miss Cheerilee that it was the love potion? We stopped it after an hour. Cheerilee:Well even though we didn't get married we did have the birds and the bees together. Apple Bloom:What's the birds and the bees? Applejack:(Covers Apple Bloom's ears)Apple Bloom! Please! You'll find out when you're older when you and another boy do it! Category:Season 5